


Aftermath

by Neyiea



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Katherine may be back to her usual self, but that doesn’t have to affect everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Sometimes it’s not easy, having to interact mostly through a set of cameras instead of communicating face to face with ease. MK sometimes thinks that this is what having a boyfriend from a different country would be like; cute, a bit awkward, and at times almost unbearably distant.

She never knew it was possible to be so close but feel so far away.

When they are face to face, her head enveloped by one of her father’s ridiculous but incredible helmets, they’re hardly ever really alone. Mub is almost always around, Grub not far behind, she knows Ronin likes to keep a watchful eye on them and her father tends to circle around them in his own protective way.

It’s sweet, having so many people look out for them, but it can get a little overwhelming.

Once they’re able to shoo everyone away to give them some alone-time, something that takes far too long and requires doing far too often, they’ll lie on the grass together and look up at the sky. Like this, gazing up at the same sets of stars with the quiet ambient sounds of the forest whispering around them, they can almost pretend that they’re the same size.

MK doesn’t like to speak during these times; it’s a self-conscious concern and she’ll probably get over it someday, but she doesn’t want Nod to hear her voice slowed down. Thankfully he’s more than willing to fill up the silence that lays between them, and the next time they see each other through a screen she’ll be more than willing to make up for her muteness.

Autumn is starting to set in, the leaves just beginning to turn. The night is cool, a little windy, and clouds drift across the sky in lazy fleets. It’s nice.

She closes her eyes and listens.


End file.
